Grief's Inner Psyche
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Throughout most of Adult Grief's portrayal in the second edition of Dimensional Wars, Grief is often seen as going to various extremes and acting mentally unsound. While this often stems from his inner hatred and anger caused by his circumstances, there are also entities in his mind that drive him mad. However, not all these 'inner demons' are malicious in nature, but some are. They are often seen as individual characters who seem to portray certain concepts and may be either benevolent or malevolent depending on the circumstance. Phantasm Ivan Ivan Bradanska is the father of Grief, and after his passing he has had the most impact on Grief's life and choices after his death. However, Ivan often appears as a ghost in Grief's mind.When Ivan does it's either to hint information to Grief from the great beyond, or warn Grief of something that he himself may do wrong. While Ivan has the power to manipulate the environment around him and has limited manipulation on reality, most of which he uses to show an example to Grief. Rose Bradanska Rose is Grief's mother and the wife of Ivan, as such she also would make appearances in Grief's mind. However, her visits are not as pleasant as Grief has to witness a horrid image of her in a state of what she looked like when she was killed by Scourge. Often she comes as a ghastly half decayed corpse or a specter to Grief. However, despite her haunting appearance Grief is somewhat thankful for at least getting the chance to speak to his mother from the great beyond. Rose often comes up when Grief has to make a very hard moral choice or when he is depressed at his lowest point. Inner Conscious Grief Grief's 'innocence', and his inner self is often depicted by none other than his popular kid version of himself. This inner child of Grief is often seen as a comic relief supporting character to Grief and represents his naive youth, as well as his desire to relax and take it easy. Grief's inner conscious is often seen playing or messin g around with something, (especially in Grief's own office), often to the point of annoyance of Grief. Inner conscious Grief is often known to posses 'Schrodinger's cat warping', much akin to the Joker from Batman: Arkham Knight. Often Inner Grief will appear in front of Adult Grief, and then reappear once he turns around. Also he appears out of nowhere to speak funny dialogue or to simply mess around with things as Grief would do in his actual childhood. Insane Grief Perhaps the most dark and dangerous of Grief's inner entities, Insane Grief represents the insanity and madness that has overtaken Grief throughout the years, as well as the representation for his wanting of revenge for the deaths of his parents. While it is known that Insane Grief can actually take over Grief's mind, it is also apparent that Insane Grief comes when Grief is closed to crossing the one threshold he is unwilling to cross, using Anarchy Beryl to obtain a superform. Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC